The Betrayal Thermalization
by tonstar17
Summary: Sorry, no summary as I can't be asked. S8xE18. I Own Nothing. Oneshot.


Penny hung up after talking to Howard. She has been trying to ring Leonard all day, but he wasn't answering or replying to her text. She had called Howard to find out what was going on. Apparently none of them had seen him today including Sheldon. She was getting worried, where could he be? She thought, his car wasn't there when she left for work this morning, so he obviously left for work. She now realized Leonard has taken the paper row badly than she imagined. He didn't come over last night which was strange. She tried to think where he would be. He could have be anywhere just then she received a text from Howard informing her that Leonard did turn up for work and left an hour ago. Penny decided to leave early to find him as she was rushing to pack away her notes and trials drugs to leave she forgot to pick up the package that was next to the door. She drove home hoping he was there she had this urge to make him feel better, can't have my baby upset. As she parked her car, she realized she'd forget the package causing her to sigh in frustration. She could always go back for it if he wasn't home but then she spotted his car.

Leonard walked into 4a feeling depressed he still wasn't happy with Sheldon for his betrayal and not correcting the writer about him being the lead author of the paper. Even though, he was named in another magazine, he still felt Sheldon could have done more to get his name added to the Science American article. He had refused to take him to work this morning as he was still mad at him, and he didn't even bother to let him know he was leaving early. He can always ask Amy for a ride. Leonard couldn't care less how he got home. He thought of going over to penny, but that idea quickly vanished as she still would be at work. He just wanted to be alone to gather his thoughts he wasn't the most sociable person right now. And he didn't feel like talking to anyone, the reason he left work early was so he could have some time to himself. He figured he had two hours to kill before Sheldon came home.

He slumped on his chair regretting asking Sheldon to do the maths but then thought I didn't he just took it on himself to do it without even asking. Why did he agree to publish the paper with him he should have just rejected his math and maybe got someone else to work jointly with him to do the maths? It's not like Sheldon is the only Theoretical Physics he knew. He should have known, after all, these years of living with Sheldon what he was like and would take the credit to satisfy his selfish desires. He decided not to dwell on it as it just upsets him thinking about it.

Penny popped her head through the door. "Hey, Leonard." Concerned.

He looks in her direction and gives a false smile. "Hi Penny shouldn't you be at work?" she closes the door behind her and sits on the edge of Leonards chair and put her hand around his shoulder. "I left work early because I was worried about you and you were ignoring my calls. You okay Sweetie?" She asked.

Leonard took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as he mumbled "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone."

Penny knew Leonard was still bothered about the fight with Sheldon over the article but wanted to tread carefully not wanting to upset him more.

"So you didn't come over last night I was waiting for you in bed."

"Oh sorry about that I had so much work to finish off, and it was late I didn't want to disturb you."

"What time did you go to bed last night then? I missed you and kissed him on the cheek. He looks at her and kisses her on the nose. "Sorry, that information is confidential! She slaps his arm and grinned. "Your helicopter arrived but I forgot it at work."

He raised a brow. "I got your toy delivered to my work as I wouldn't be home. You know next day delivery, and I would have been at work.

"Oh," Leonard said looking disappointed. "I was looking forward to playing with it today but I guess I could wait one more day."

I'm sorry honey I was in a rush to leave and forgot about it."

"It OK penny as long as you don't forget tomorrow because I can't wait, and I really want to rub it in Sheldon face badly."

You are working tomorrow Right?" Leonard inquired.

"Nope," Penny said with a straight face.

He frowned for a second and then a smile spread across his face for the first time today, and he said. "Penny you are not funny and you're mean."

She just giggled and shifted herself to his lap wrapping both arms around his neck. "I'm sorry baby I was just trying to cheer you up, and it looks like it worked," laughing before planting kisses all over his face. Leonard forgot about his anger and Sheldon as he opened up to the loveliness that was his fiancé. She always knew how to cheer him up, be it sex, jokes or just been loving and caring.


End file.
